Henry "Hen" Arten (LV-890)
" I w-was just wandering through the woods, and the n-next thing I know I look like...this!" Overview Henry Arten is a character created by user Grim The Worthless. It is a general repurposing of a previous character under the same name, as Grim likes to keep their characters consistent. Personality Hen exhibits a kind and caring personality. She is quick to defend and befriend those she be becomes involved with and is willing to give her own life to protect others. She is also extremely incapable of controlling her own emotions, coming off as easily flustered, embarrassed, or scared. She becomes very frightened or concerned over most subjects. History Henry Arten was exploring the wilderness of LV-890 when he stumbled upon a strange creature of unknown origin. After approaching it, the creature latched onto Henry's arm, injecting him with strange chemicals and causing him to feel extreme amounts of pain as the cells in his body were being rearranged and produced at an astonishing rate. This resulted in several days of falling in and out of conciousness as a transformation of sorts occured. After discovering Henry struggling to survive on the forest floor, Adraius rescued the victim and took him to the walls of the new colony, bringing them rations and water, which Henry quickly consumed. When finally Henry finally became aware of their surroundings, he found out the full extent of what happened, starting off, he was now a she. She also noticed to large feathery wings jutting out of her near her backside. Due to her transformation, Hen had begun to panic that her life as a human was over before Adraius reassured her that most beings in the colony were accepting of monsters like the one she had become. Having now become acquainted with other members of the colony, Hen was now starting her true adventure in LV-890. Powers And Abilities *Pheromone Production- Hen's body produces an airborne chemical that captivates both males and females. *Wings- Hen possesses large feathery wings meant for capturing prey rather than flying. However they are still extremely strong and capable of carrying Hen large distances in a short amount of time. *Vampiric Bloodlust- Hen's mouth and lower regions are capable of harvesting and deriving nutrients from prey through romantic interaction. As a side effect bodily fluids produced by Hen have anaesthetic properties. *Minor Regeneration- Hen is capable of natural healing 5x faster than the average human. Weaknesses *Impaired Vision- Hen requires glasses to see, otherwise everything is but a blur to her. *Ravenous Hunger- Due to her mutated physique, Hen requires a large amount of calories to sustain herself. *Anxiety- Hen is highly susceptible to her own self doubts and vices, even in combat. Trivia * While her personality and namesake are based on a previous character created by Grim The Worthless, her physiology in this case are based on Harpies. Winged beasts in fantasy tales who prey on men. *A running gag has occured with the character in which others are inclined to protect Hen, with even the bots on the server joining in on the action. *Ironically, due to her birthday, Hen is a Virgo. *This is actually the weakest version of Hen created by Grim.